outsidethedeathlyhallowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sile Hare
Sile Hare (née Urquart) '''is a young Death Eater who specialises in espionage. She is married to Cadmus Hare. Physical appearance Sile is a redhead, with the clouded blue eyes of the blind. She speaks in a heavy Scottish dialect, and dresses to encourage others' perception of her as vulnerable; always heavy jumpers and jackets and long skirts as if she's constantly cold. Personality On the surface, Sile is a model worker and a good listener, though with a tendency to make annoyingly accurate deductions about other people, their relationships, and their secrets. This mannerism has the odd effect of making people inclined to confide about her; something about the way she voices her observations cause the observee in question to wind up telling her more than they'd originally intended. Those who penetrate the outer mask can see the truth about Sile - she is a high-functioning sociopath. She's manipulative, self-motivated - and ambitious enough to rival the most dedicated Slytherin, a trait that she didn't possess at her Sorting all those years ago, but one that has grown as her power has. She isn't particularly cruel or evil, but she does want a position in which she can influence others to her satisfaction, never mind who she needs to proclaim loyalty to in order to get there. The only one who she seems to have any affection for - and the only one who has true affection for the 'real' Sile - is her husband, Cadmus. He considers all of her sociopathic traits to simply be manifestations of an admirable detachment and analytical frame of mind, and she in turn admires his ambition, charisma and drive. Her blindness hasn't been a disadvantage since she learned how to use the Supersensory Charm, and she learned long ago about its advantages. It gives her an aura of vulnerability, and causes a certain kind of person to go out of their way to befriend/aid her in order to be seen as 'a good person'. Relationships Cadmus Hare Cadmus and Sile's relationship began as a calculated decision to become allies, but their feelings towards one another has matured from mutual respect to a genuine warmth and love. Cadmus is the only person Sile truly cares for, though she doesn't exhibit it - in Voldemort's regime, you're supposed to marry for practicality and blood purity, not for love. Other relationships *Safria Penn, cousin *Lloyd Atkinson,''' cousin Biography Hogwarts Years At school, Sile was never short of people eager to lend her a helping hand due to her blindness, and she soon learned to use this to its full potential. She had many 'friends', but often felt out of place among her fellow Ravenclaws. More and more she was drawn towards Slytherin, in which could be found many more like-minded people. Her other friends put this down to a very Ravenclaw eccentricity, and few considered it a reason to question her character. She left school with very high marks, and was well respected by teachers and students alike. After Graduation Sile's progress over the next ten years was strangely aimless. Initially, she melted back into high society life. However, she grew to recognise the power and status that married couples had within this world, and with no suitors matching her standards of intelligence and cunning, Sile soon grew bored with lack of progress. Three years after graduating, Sile joined the Department of Ministries, becoming an Unspeakable. Death Eater After Voldemort's return, one of her Slytherin friends, knowing of Voldemort's interest in the Department of Mysteries and the failure of several other plots to obtain the prophecy within, approached her and asked if she was willing to become a spy for them. Since then, she's become adept at not only acting as a good, Ministry-loyal Ravenclaw, but she's also shown a talent for impersonating people that lead her to become the best of Voldemort's Polyjuice spies. She also gives him valuable information on the interior of the Department of Mysteries, including the requirement that only a person directly linked to a prophecy may remove it from a shelf - though her role as important spy (and the Malfoys' greater status) prevented her from leading the robbery. Though an irritation at the time, this later prove to be fortunate, as Sile escaped any blame for the plot's failure. Through her work for Voldemort, Sile met Cadmus Hare, a fellow spy. Sensing mutual intelligence and ambition, and sharing similar goals, they grew close and soon began a romantic relationship, marrying in the summer following the Death Eaters' failed attack on the Department of Mysteries. Voldemort's triumph Cadmus and Sile were instrumental in helping Voldemort gain enough intelligence to conduct their assault on the Ministry, working alongside Yaxley to Imperius important Ministry officials and determine the movements of Scrimgeor. Two weeks before Voldemort's takeover, aware of the approaching close of the Dark Lord's campaign and anticipating that their worth would now be diminished, the couple talked together about having a child. Aware of the timetable for Voldemort's plans, and somewhat cynically, they decided to see if they could (with the help of a series of fertility spells) concieve on the eve of the planned assault on the Ministry, in the hopes that this could be taken as a symbol for Voldemort's new world. Magical Abilities and Skills Sile is extremely adept at Charmwork, something partially stemming from her need to master the Supersensory Charm in order to overcome her blindness. She is also extremely talented at observing and impersonating a subject, right down to their smallest mannerisms - as her husband says, any fool can drink Polyjuice, but it takes talent to use it to its full potential. Due to her pregnancy, however, Sile can no longer take Polyjuice safely, and can no longer function as a spy. Trivia *Use of Sile's hair in a Polyjuice potion will give the mixture a rather spectacular mix of dark, metallic hues, rather reminiscent of spilled oil. *Neither Sile nor Cadmus genuinely believe that purebloods are any more magically gifted than Muggleborns - they're simply too intelligent; the evidence just doesn't stack up and their families weren't as fanatically bigoted as some other purebloods. However, the fact they've kept blood purity with their marriage wasn't exactly coincidental, either. They are aware that while not many people look down on you for blood purity, some people do disdain halfbloods to an extent, and despise Mudbloods and those who marry them. Category:Purebloods Category:Ravenclaws Category:Death Eaters Category:Scottish individuals Category:28 years old Category:Characters